<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prosthesis The Collection by A_Non_ymousWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682478">Prosthesis The Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Non_ymousWriter/pseuds/A_Non_ymousWriter'>A_Non_ymousWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prosthesis AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Original, Alternate Universe- Steam Punkish, Art, Attempted Drawing, Attempted Worldbuilding, Drabble Collection, Gen, Illustrations, Multi, Original Alternate Universe, Other, Prosthesis AU, Story Tidbits, its just me putting in things from tumblr about prosthesis au okay, linked to vindictive care, look i dont know what to put in these tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:20:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Non_ymousWriter/pseuds/A_Non_ymousWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bits, Drabbles, Art and more from Tumblr about my Prosthesis AU.</p><p>Prosthesis AU is an AU created by me, for the moment it's mostly centered around Chine and Visor- Prosthesis Sans and Papyrus. It is set in a war-era between countries, though said countries are primarily governed by humans and monsters.<br/>There are mysteries and more set in the AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus &amp; Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prosthesis AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Waiting...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>decided to make a place where things from my <a href="https://vindictiveskeletons.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> about Prosthesis AU.</p><p>Prosthesis AU is an AU created by me, for the moment it's mostly centered around Chine and Visor- Prosthesis Sans and Papyrus. It is set in a war-era between countries, though said countries are primarily governed by humans and monsters.<br/>There are mysteries and more set in the AU.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/6gikvlo">
    
  </a>
</p><p>“AND YOU’RE SURE THIS IS A GOOD IDEA?” Papyrus questioned, back to back with his brother with his arms crossed. His gaze looking off into the city rather than the desert mountains which would soon be covered by the round green ship- another one? More and more were appearing these days in this city. Soon enough, they’d have to leave no doubt, as lovely as the green mist that came from the ship was, more Mentum ships meant more problems in the long run, but not for the reasons that most thought of the amazing green ships.</p><p>His brother snorted, “no, but we’re doing it anyway.” He replied, gaze honing in on the shrouded figure on a familiar gliderbike coming from the distance. “if you had a better idea, you should’ve said so before we did this. even if you think of something now, kinda late to put it through now of all times.” He muttered, glancing between the incoming figure and the distant tower with a narrowed sour look before back at the figure. </p><p>He merely sighed, shaking his skull. “FAIR, HOWEVER UNFORTUNATE IT IS… LET’S JUST GET THIS DONE. THE SOONER WE’RE ABLE TO LEAVE, THE BETTER.” With one last glance at the leaving Mentum ship, he kept his gaze towards the city, to see if anyone would come from there towards their current location. </p><p>At least the healing mist of the Mentum ships were blanketing the city, the quality wasn’t as good as it could be but it would be enough for the non-fatally sick within New Fallway… Cairo must be pulling in favors and Visor didn’t blame her, the sickness in her city wasn’t to be underestimated, but she really should have warned them that she was calling in more Mentum ships. </p><p>He doesn’t turn even when Sans adjusted his posture slightly as the figure was now mere meters from them. Their gliderbike parked in place, steam mixed with smoke cut itself off, the metal tubes of the gliderbike <em>hissing</em> slightly and mechanically shifting as it released their legs. </p><p>“you took your sweet ass time.” Sans said aloud as the shrouded figure came closer after parking. “but i guess that comes with the job, being strapped for time huh aqua?” He questioned with a slight smile as the hood of the other’s cloak was tugged down.</p><p>Bright cyan blue eyes glinted at him paired with a toothy smile, her thick black hair messily tied into a bun, “Hey, being General is hard work. Not like you’d know.” She replied with a laugh, hands on her hips- good to see she was wearing her usual clothes instead of the stuffy General get up that Sans had last seen her in. “Sans! Nice to see you you bonehead. And Papyrus, nice to see you too.” </p><p>Papyrus merely grunted, still not looking at the both of them as his brother and the newly promoted human general shook hands with warm looks.</p><p>It doesn’t last as Sans’ look shifts to something more grim. “what the fuck happened aqua?”</p><p>Aqua smiled back, small and sad. “Honestly Sans? I have no fucking idea.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. On Remand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>alphys alphys alphys alphys</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/6gikvlo">
    
  </a>
</p>
<p>Entering the room, Sans had to grunt as he squinted in the darkness, waiting for his vision to adjust accordingly the moment the door shut behind them. He huffed as he sees his brother walk without hesitation, he didn’t have to wait, his visor immediately shifting visions to be unaffected by the lack of consistent light in the room.</p>
<p>It was dim and dark, with only the occasional light source that glowed both ominously and somewhat beautifully. Sans ignored most of them, having known what they could do and why they were glowing. If it weren’t for the fact that some of the experiments in Alphys’ lab were light sensitive, Sans would immediately head over to the room’s controls and raise the brightness of the lights. </p>
<p>Well, that and if they weren’t on a time crunch as it was.</p>
<p>“ALPHYS! ALPHYS WHERE ARE YOU?” His brother called out into the large space.</p>
<p>“<em>I-I’m, I’m right here!</em>” Came his reply, coming from- of course, she was there. </p>
<p>The reply came from a cluster of monitors and control panels, both holographic and not, in the corner of the room. There she was, hunched over, gloved claws rapidly tapping the screen in front of her. “You’re ju-just in time. I’ve finished t-the file processing.” </p>
<p>Sans stood by his brother, looking over the screens as he waited for Alphys to turn and face them. He had to cringe at the opened digital newspaper opened wide open on one screen, the header of ‘<b><em>ADVERSIA DECLARES WAR!!!</em></b>’ plastered on it with a picture of Adversia’s flag opened beside it. So they really were declaring war. Shit, he knew things were bad but…</p>
<p>“so, what was on the hickey?” Sans questioned, forcing himself to focus on the now. They didn’t have time to contemplate the state between Monidus and Adversia. At least, not in <em>this</em> context. “got a time crunch to fill in alph, look, your undyne radar is even off the fritz.” He said with a smirk, noting the console that was silently blaring while showing a certain fish monster on it.</p>
<p>“O-Oh <em>stuff it Sans</em>.” Alphys replied irritably, “Don’t worry, w-we got time. Undyne won’t be able to g-get here for a-a while.” She mumbled, no doubt inwardly warring with herself. She had a crush on the fish monster, but she couldn’t let her know what she was doing. Not with everything going on. </p>
<p>“EVEN SO, I’D FEEL MORE SAFER IF WE WEREN’T PRESENT. YOU, KING ASGORE, AND THE OTHERS CAN ONLY STALL FOR SO LONG. AND WITH THE… RECENT PASSAGE OF HIS CHILDREN, ASGORE CANNOT DEAL WITH THIS AS EFFICIENTLY AS HE WOULD LIKE TO THINK.” Papyrus reminded causing both Sans and Alphys to grimace at him. </p>
<p>Alphys sighed from behind her mask and swiped her claw up, causing the screen above her to show new information. “Alright. H-Here’s what I got unencrypted from the hickey. You’re not going to like i-it.” She warned, pointing up to the screen. </p>
<p>“we know alph. we rarely like the shit we find in stolen hickeys.” Sans replied, looking up at the screen but the more and more he read his eye sockets widened. “oh shit… they’re- they’re not <em>serious</em> are they?” He questions quietly as the monster soul picture spun in place. “that is- alphys this is <em>impossible</em>. whatever you’re thinking, unthink it <em>right now</em>.” </p>
<p>“I’M WITH MY BROTHER ON THIS ALPHYS, THE INFORMATION ON THIS IS <em>INCREDIBLE</em> YES BUT ALSO <em>INCREDIBLY DANGEROUS!” </em>Papyrus cried out before pausing, “… They Got Gerson?” He whispered, the digital eyelights of his disappearing as he took in the picture of the tortoise monster. </p>
<p>“… I-I c-can’t. I’m the Head R-Royal Scientist you t-two…” Alphys whispered so quietly they almost couldn’t hear her. However, soon, her hunched back straightened and she looked straight at them, the lens of her mask glinting and suddenly, her <em>SOUL</em> was out, stunning them both as they were offered the heart. “B-But I <em>can</em> promise you this Sans. Papyrus. I will <em>never</em> e-end up like my- like Alba, I w-will never, do what she did- what she <em>planned</em> to do. I w-won’t. A-and if I ever do… If I ever s-stray… I w-willingly offer my SOUL to be JUDGED in a COURT SESSION by you two. So I promise. On my SOUL.” </p>
<p>Immediately, both Sans and Papyrus shuddered, eyelights flaring at the pledge- the darker sides of themselves whispering in their heads, taking the promise and forever remembering it should anything happen, categorizing Alphys’ SOUL into a future case should it ever happen.</p>
<p>“alphys what the fuck did you just do?!” Sans demanded after storming up to her and grabbing her shoulders- though he did his best to avoid crowding her SOUL holding her SOUL. “you just put yourself on a fucking remand! if you do something you’ll go on trial and be inducted into a fucking session!”</p>
<p>Alphys nodded, unable to show her smile from underneath her mask. “I-I know.” She whispered, SOUL dissipating into her chest once more. A new weight on it, a new promise.</p>
<p>“… YOU’RE BEING FOOLISH.” Papyrus told her, fists clenched at his sides as he stared at the reptilian scientist. “YOU ARE BALANCING ON A THIN PRECARIOUS EDGE ALPHYS, YOU CANNOT DO THIS.”</p>
<p>“O-Oh but I can. I j-just did. And you can’t do anything about it. Now take the hickey and l-leave. U-Undyne is on her w-way.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>note from tumblr; </p>
<p>another prosthesis au shot drabble thing!</p>
<p>it’s a bit longer than the last one and is probably depicting something even a bit more confusing but it’ll pay off at some point. and look! more drawing and alphys is here! kind of. </p>
<p>admittedly i didn’t work on the artwork completely like my other one, there’s visible black outlines and such but i decided why not? next artwork i could try to color those in or whatever. and another attempt of shading. i am… yeah i don’t know what to think over my attempt of shading but i wanted it to be more dramatic and… yeah </p>
<p>one day i’ll get better and i’ll depict prosthesis alphys dramatically standing in front of screens and looking very badass in the dark. one day.</p>
<p>at any rate, i hope you enjoy! i’m getting better with using my tablet and i’m steadily building up prosthesis au. the next chapter will come as soon as i can get to it, i’ve just started on working it right now. but yeah hopefully i’ll be able to update it this week. </p>
<p>happy october everyone</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Diner Scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's the mini skeleton brothers!<br/>and their first taste at blueberry and strawberry syrup pancakes<br/>and a small glimpse to gaster :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/x952GaP">  </a>
</p><p>
  <span class="visor">"What would you like boys?" He asks quietly, nudging you both to pay attention. You're hunched over yourself, practically hiding underneath the oversized rag of a hat on your skull and the menu itself. Your vision is a bit glitchy, but you're still able to read the menu before you. "Choose something from the breakfast portion, that's the only thing we can afford right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="visor">The other foods look nice, and the smell of the diner is certainly better- your stomach growls and you focus back on the menu. "I- Pancakes? What's that?" You ask as your brother leans over to read with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="visor">"i don't know. but it seems cheap. lets get that." Your brother suggests, eyeing the picture of the circular food thing in the menu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="visor">Gaster smiles slightly, he looks a bit sad- you don't know if that's better than the strained, thoughtful looks he keeps giving you and your brother. "Alright. Looks like they only have strawberry and blueberry syrup, it goes with the pancakes. Which one do you boys want?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="visor">Your brother frowns, tugging at the ratty hood over his head nervously, "um... i- i don't know... paps?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="visor">You shake your head, you don't know either. You don't know what a strawberry or blueberry syrup is. Just like pancakes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="visor">Gaster's smile disappears and you fidget, feeling ashamed and sad. "Ah, that's alright. I know, why don't we get both? You can choose which one you like better after you taste both." He waves the waitress over, placing the order as you and your brother huddle together by his side. Your brother's busy with reading the rest of the menu, he won't order anything else of course, they don't have any money for any of the other food at the moment. He just wants to read something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="visor">You look outside the window, watching the grey sky. You like the sky, and the ground. You like the outside. Even if it's noisy, and dangerous, and you, your brother and Gaster have to keep moving most days, and you're all hungry but can't really stop to eat anything significant until now, and your vision blacks out sometimes because your visor's broken and it has to be fixed with parts that are hard to get. You still like the outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="visor">The pancakes come in just a few minutes, three plates of two discs of something stacked on each other as well as two small pitchers of blue and red liquid. "these are pancakes?" Your brother mumbles, poking at his plate of pancakes. "it's- kinda soft." It is? You poke your plate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="visor">It is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="visor">"Stop poking your food," Gaster scolds, you both stop but eye the soft discs. "Now, this here is blueberry syrup," He motions to the blue pitcher, "And this is strawberry syrup." The red one. "Pick which one you would like to taste first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="visor">You hesitate, your brother nudges you- you get to pick first. You point at the blue pitcher, your brother then points at the red one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="visor">Gaster nods, smiling again. He should smile more, it's better than his thoughtful looks and rough frowning mumbles. "Alright. There we go." He pours both pitchers on the discs and... You eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="visor">It's sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="visor">Soft, and kinda sticky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="visor">Very sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="visor">You like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="visor">You like blueberry syrup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="visor">You try strawberry- it's different, still sweet but. You think you like blueberry more.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>one day i might make a full story set in Prosthesis AU, or just about it itself.<br/>who knows.<br/>for now, have these instead.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>